Miss Black
by Muggleborn Sweetheart
Summary: Harry returns for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Expecting it to be a different year, he has no idea the events in store for him. With the meeting of a new student that will only cause him more stress, could this year get any more crazier?
1. A New Year

a/n: This story was originally published on a different site, but my friend wanted me to put it here. Apparently going between two different sites is too much work. Oh well. Anyways, here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

On his way to Platform 9 and 3/4 for his 5th year, Harry was accompanied by his closest friends and the closest thing he had to a family, members of the Order. Even Sirius, in the guise of Snuffles, went. Everything was going fine until all of a sudden Snuffles tore off after some poor girl Harry had never even seen before.

"SNUFFLES!" Harry yelled after him. He ran over to see what was going on. He was panicking the whole time. When he got there he was surprised. He was licking the girl, and she was laughing. He just dismissed this as Sirius getting to into the dog act. He tried to get him off the girl and on to her feet.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were watching very carefully. "Remus!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Is that who I think it is?"

"I think..." Lupin stopped as he looked again, "I think it is Molly," he smiled at her. "I just can't believe that she is here now."

"And that she's meeting our Harry," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

As Harry helped the girl up, Snuffles kept barking excitedly and was jumping up and down. She just laughed.

"Is this your dog?" She said as she flashed a bright smile while pushing her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. She had long black hair with bright blue eyes. She had some make up on, which Harry didn't see on many of the other girls at school. But there was something familiar in her face that bothered him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if he bothered you," he stopped realizing he didn't know her name. Catching on to him she started to talk again.

"Oh, I'm Anna," she said with another smile. "And who are you?" She said looking at him with all honesty.

"I'm Harry," he said not quite sure what to say. He had never really met someone in the wizarding world who didn't know who he was.

"Well Harry," she said as she looked back at Snuffles, "I just love your dog." She then gave him a kiss on the nose and continued to pet him lovingly. Just then an unfriendly face showed up.

"Potter!" It was Malfoy, "Get your mutt away from my girl," he said pushing the dog away from her.

"Oh Draco," she said walking up to him, "there's nothing wrong. Harry here was just being nice." She flashed Harry a smile and he went bright red. This just made Malfoy even madder.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Malfoy shouted as his thugs pulled up beside him. "Take Anna's things and escort her to our seats." As soon as his words were finished Anna was gone. "Now Potter," Malfoy said as soon as they were gone. "I don't want to have to tell you again to stay away from her. She will never be with you. Is that clear?" He slowly walked up to Harry.

"I think she can be friends with who ever she wants Malfoy," Harry said staring straight at Malfoy. Malfoy just smiled at him.

"That girl has more secrets than you will EVER know. Most of them too deep for even little Potter to handle. I think it would be in the best interest of both of you to stay away

from her." With that Malfoy turned and left. Ron and Hermione came up to him.

"What the hell does he want?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Just his usual empty threats," Harry said as he turned to walk back to his trunk.

"Who was that girl Harry?" Hermione said as they walked.

"That was Anna," Harry said without even looking at her.

"Anna what?" Hermione said. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't even get a last name! She knows your last..."

"No she doesn't," Harry cut her off.

"Just because she didn't ask you for it doesn't mean she doesn't know it already," Hermione said.

"Yeah Harry everyone knows who you are," Ron added.

"She didn't," Harry said as he stopped. Both Ron and Hermione looked oddly at him.

"She asked me what my name was. All I said was Harry, all she said was Anna," he started to walk again. "Let's just get on the train," he said as he grabbed his stuff clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

"Harry?" Hermione stopped him, "What is the matter with you? Is it what Malfoy said?"

"No, it wasn't Malfoy," he answered as he started picking his things up. Then all of a sudden he stopped. "It was her. There was something about her that made me thing of someone I know but I couldn't figure it out. It's bothering me." He started to continue getting his things together and started for the train. He didn't even realize that Sirius, or Snuffles was still behind him.

"Well did you ever think that Snuffles here knows her?" Ron said as he pat the dog. "I mean after all he was the one who went after her."

"I didn't even think of that," Harry said. Just then the train whistle blew.

"Well we'll have to ask him later!" Hermione shouted. "We need to get on that train or we won't be going to Hogwarts this year." Both Hermione and Ron started running. Harry walked as he looked back at Sirius. He knew he would rather that they missed the train and stay with him. But he started running and got on the train right before it started to move.


	2. The Train, The Hat, The Chat

a/n: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! Thanks to Morwen Starr for the review! I would love to see more, so make my day and leave me one. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

As soon as they got on the train it started to lurch slowly from the station. They found themselves a nice little cabin to sit in.

"So tell us more about this Anna girl Harry," Hermione said as they got settled.

"Well, she's pretty, she likes no wait she loves Snuffles, oh and she's Malfoy's girlfriend," he said nonchalantly.

"She's Malfoy's girlfriend?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, that's what the little talk with him was about," Harry said as he bought some food from the cart going by. "He warned me to stay away from his girl and..."

"Warn you about my secrets?" said a voice. It was Anna. She walked slowly into the cabin while shutting the doors behind her.

"Yes, exactly," Harry responded, "But how did you know?" he asked as he made room for her to sit by him.

"Because I have a lot of secrets, and many of them I wouldn't mind keeping them secrets."

"Everyone has something they want to keep a secret. There's nothing wrong with that," Ron said.

"Yeah, but Harry you were right about one thing," Hermione said as she looked over Anna. "There is something that makes me think of someone but I can't figure it out right now."

"Well of course I do!" she giggled, "I mean you were with Sirius Black!" All three of them just stared at her in horror.

"Did Malfoy tell you that?" Ron shouted.

"No, I guess its time to come clean," Anna said with a bright smile. "Or should I say introduce myself. Hi, I'm Anna Black." All three of them just continued to stare at her. "I'm Sirius' daughter." She just looked at the shocked trio. "Well?"

"You're really his daughter?" Hermione said still shocked.

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "And now that you all know who I am, your names would be nice."

"Well I am Hermione Granger," she said pointing to herself, "This is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," she said pointing to each of them.

"So you're Harry Potter?" Anna said to herself in an almost startled voice.

"So you have heard of me?" Harry said looking at her.

"Yeah I have, but I just didn't picture you like this. No offense," she said patting his leg lightly.

"None taken," he smiled. "But you, that's why you look so familiar! It makes sense now. But I have so many questions for you. I mean, I didn't even know Sirius had a girlfriend or anything, let alone a daughter."

"He didn't have a girlfriend," she said now looking at the floor, "It was a one night thing. I'm just..."she cut herself off.

"Oh, don't say anything like that. I'm sure your parents love you," Ron said sensing what she was going to say that.

"I guess you could say that," she started to tear up but wiped her eyes before she started to cry. "But enough about me I have so many questions for you," she said looking at Harry.

"What?" He said not quite understanding her.

"Maybe I should explain myself. I grew up around a lot of dark wizards. My mom was one of them. All I ever heard was the bad side of you. It wasn't until I went to school in the States that I realized that there was a good side to magic. I fought constantly from that moment on with my mother about me being good. She's dead now and..." she stopped as she started to tear up. "I'm sorry. I don't like to talk about things like that."

"It's ok," Harry said, "I understand what its like to loose your parents." He gave her a hug. Just then the doors to the cabin bust open.

"Potter!" Malfoy said looking right at him, "What did I just tell you at the station?" he shouted at him.

"You told me to stay away from her," he smiled, "You didn't say anything about her staying away from me." Malfoy's face was red with anger.

"Is this true? Did you come here?" Malfoy was now shouting at Anna.

"Sort of. I was on my way back to you when the ride got rough so I thought I would sit here for a moment. I was just saying goodbye," she gave Harry a wink.

"Well I suggest you make your way back there now. And just to make sure you don't stop anywhere else Crabbe and Goyle will go with you." He stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left with her escort. "Now Potter, do we need to have another chat?"

"No Malfoy I think I'm pretty clear on the subject," Harry said as he stood up next to him.

"Good. Just remember what I said about those secrets. Don't want precious Potter to hear such things," he said with a smile as he left. Harry sat back down.

"I can't believe she is with him!" Harry said as he put his head in his hands.

"I know!" Ron said as he looked down the hall, "She could do so much better."

"I can't believe that we're almost to the school!" Hermione said as she went to grab her robes. "We better get changed." With that they all changed into their robes. Harry's head was still swirling with the new information. '_Sirius had a daughter! Why didn't he tell me?_' is all Harry thought for the rest of the short ride there.

As soon as they got to the Hogsmeade station they boarded a carriage to make their way to the castle. Harry was silent the entire way. When they got to the Great Hall Harry started to look around for Anna.

"Has anyone seen Anna?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, she still has to be sorted," Hermione told him. He just remembered that! Even though she will be a 5th year she still needed to be sorted. Just then McGonagall walked in with Anna in front of the line of much smaller 1st years. It was a sight that made him want to laugh. He could tell it was one that made her laugh too. Right before the sorting Dumbledore got up to make his speech.

"Today is a momentous day for Hogwarts," he said in his great hall voice. "Today we welcome our first student from the States!" with that the entire Hall burst in applause.

"She will be a 5th year and will finish her education here at Hogwarts." With that said he sat back down and the sorting continued.

"BLACK, ANNA!" McGonagall shouted. Everyone went quiet as she walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. She sat down slowly and the hat was placed on her head. It felt like forever, Anna just sitting there with the hat upon her head. Both Harry and Malfoy stared at each other as they both hoped that she would be in their house. Then finally the hat shouted the long awaited answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The entire Gryffindor table stood up and cheered for their new member. The rest of the sorting seemed to go by in a blur. After the sorting was over Malfoy walked over to Anna who was seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Anna dear, I'm sorry you got stuck with this lot," he said as he gave Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry and evil look, "but I hope this doesn't change things with us."

"You know it doesn't," she said with a smile. Harry sulked some as he watched Anna and Malfoy talking until he finally left, but only after placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"So, you like him?" George asked as he cut his roast beef.

"No not really," Anna replied as she scooped some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Then why are you with him?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Cause I have to."

"What?" Hermione asked her in a weird tone.

"I'm engaged to him," she said in a depressed tone.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HIM!" Ron shouted.

"I don't want to be..." Anna said but Ron still looked at her as if she was pond scum. She just got up and ran from the table.

"Way to go jerk!" George said.

"Yeah you may our brother but you can be a bit of an asshole sometimes," Fred said with a slight nod of his head.

"I didn't mean it. I just..." Ron tried to explain it but Harry just got up and went after her.  
He finally found her crying in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Need the password?" he said softly as he looked at her. She looked startled and then nodded her head. "You know Ron doesn't mean what he said. He just got carried away. He's not exactly Malfoy's biggest fan. Cornish Pixies," he said and the portrait flung open. They walked in to the empty common room.

"I know it's just that. I really don't like him either. But I have to pretend and..."

"Why do you have to pretend?" Harry asked her as he sat down in the armchair.

"I don't know," Anna said as she crawled in to the chair next to him. He liked the way she crawled over the arm of the chair and sat down. He seemed to like everything about her.

"I guess pretending just makes it easier."

"But if you don't like him why are you marrying him?"

"I have to." Harry gave her a weird look. "It's an arraigned marriage."

"Oh!" Harry smiled at her. He was so excited. She wasn't attached to Malfoy at all. "I wish I could help you."

"It's ok. You can help me make his life miserable though," she said as she smiled at him.

"How do I do that? Just then Ron and Hermione came in showing the 1st years around.

"Just be my friend," she said as she smiled at him.


	3. The Truth

a/n: Thank you to everyone who read the last chappy. Apprciate it much. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

With that said Anna left for the dormitory and Harry decided to write Sirius a letter.

Snuffles,  
I met your precious Anna today. There is something about that girl. I was wondering if you could tell me. Oh! I'm sorry about not really saying good-bye back at the station in London. I hope to hear from you soon.

Harry.

With letter in hand, Harry started to leave for the owlery when he was stopped.

"A bit early to be writing to Snuffles isn't it?" It was Hermione. "It's about her isn't it?" she scoffed at Harry.

"Yes, I just want him to know she's ok. That's all," Harry said as Hermione walked down the stairs.

"But she's not ok," Hermione said almost at a whisper. "There is something very weird about her. I know I should get to know her better but, Harry, I think that girl is bad news."

"That's why I'm writing this letter. Maybe Snuffles will have something to tell us," He then left for the owlery. He gave the letter to Hedwig and watched her fly off into the starry sky.

When he got back to the Common Room it was very empty and very late. He decided just to go to bed.

The next morning Harry went down to the Great Hall for the first breakfast of the year. He found Ron and Hermione already down there.

"Morning," he said as he took a seat next to Ron. "Have you seen Anna yet this morning? I need to talk to her."

"She's having a little chat with Snape," Ron said pointing to the teacher's table. Sure enough there was Anna and Snape talking about something as if they were old friends. Harry thought he actually thought Snape was even smiling.

"I wonder what that's about," Harry said as he turned back to the table.

"Who knows," said Ron, "She's not mad at me about yesterday is she?"

"No Ron, I don't think she is," he replied as he filled his cup with juice. Just then a happy Anna skipped over.

"Good morning everyone!" She chirped happily as she flashed everyone a smile. No one said anything about Snape.

"Morning Anna," Harry said while grabbing some food.

"Yes, morning," Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Come on!" Hermione said looking at her watch, "We have class!" For once Hermione was actually excited.

The first day went pretty smooth. They had Herbology, then Charms, then Care of Magical Creatures, then Transfiguration, then Potions. Potions took the longest, mostly because they didn't get to sit by Anna. As soon as they entered the Dungeon, Anna was whisked away by Crabbe and Goyle. After class Harry was just going to retreat to the Common Room. It was only their first day back and already he had plenty of homework. He was walking away with Ron and Hermione when he heard Anna.

"Draco, No!" she shouted. They were fighting and Malfoy had a grab of her arm.

"Let's just go then!" Malfoy shouted at her.

"I don't want to go!" she shouted back. Harry decided to butt in.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter. Right Anna?" As he said that he twisted her wrist and she winced a little.

"Well now it involves me Malfoy," Harry said as he approached him. Malfoy let Anna go, but she was then grabbed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Listen Potter, how I treat my girlfriend is none of your business," Malfoy spat at him.

"It does when she's my friend," He snapped back.

"Well Potter, do you even know who your friend is?" He smirked at Harry.

"Draco NO!" Anna screamed. Harry just looked straight at Malfoy.

"You're little friend here..."

"DRACO! Please let's just go!" Anna said now begging him.

"She is the anti-Potter!" he said amused with himself.

"Harry!" Anna shouted as she wriggled herself free.

"I don't understand..." Harry mumbled to himself. Anna ran up to him.

"Just go talk to Dumbledore. He'll tell you everything," Just then Snape walked out of the Dungeon.

"What is with all the yelling?" he asked the group. He saw Anna's wrist, looking rather red, as she tried to cover it.

"Just shedding some light Professor. We were just leaving. Right Anna?" Malfoy said as he reached for her hand.

"Yes, we were," she said quietly as she went over to Malfoy. Seeing he wasn't getting any real answers, Snape returned to his classroom. Harry just stood there. He then realized that Ron and Hermione had been there the entire time.

"I think you better go see Dumbledore Harry," Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

Without saying a word Harry walked towards his office. When he got there he started reciting different candied for the password. It finally opened on Chocolate Frogs. Harry walked into the familiar office. He stopped to look at things and pet Fawkes. Finally Dumbledore came in.

"Harry, and what do I owe this unexpected visit to?" he said in his usual concerned tone.

"Anna and Malfoy were fighting and…"

"Are they alright?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"They are fine. It's just that Malfoy said something about Anna. He called her the anti-Potter."

"I was expecting this, just not so soon. Please have a seat," he said as he took a seat himself.

"Well, what does it mean?" Harry questioned him.

"Harry, the anti-Potter is someone that Voldemort's followers believe will help him defeat you."

"But why Anna?" Harry interrupted.

"Because of her mother," Dumbledore sighed.

"She never lets anyone talk about her mother," Harry mumbled.

"And for a good reason. Harry, what I have to say might shock you. Anna's mother is Melinda Riddle. Anna is Voldemort's granddaughter," Harry just stood up.

"No!" He shouted. Before Dumbledore could explain anymore he had already ran out of the office and was on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	4. The Confrontation

a/n: Thanks for the reviews! So a special shout out goes to Foxlover, Jenna, and hotredhead. Thank you much for taking the time to tell me how you liked the story, means a lot to me. So, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry ran into the common room. Almost everyone was in there at the time. He saw Anna talking and couldn't contain himself.

"YOU!" he shouted as he pointed at her. "You are a RIDDLE!" he shouted at her again. Many people were confused, but Ron and Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Harry…" Anna said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed at her as she reached for his hand. "Just don't. I don't even want to know you anymore!" He turned around and was about to leave, much like most of the other people in the common room.

"Harry! You don't know..."

"I know enough!" he sneered at her. "How could I ever of trusted you. You said you were like Sirius! You are nothing like him!" That one hurt her and she started to cry a little bit.

"No, you have no idea what my life was like!"

"What about mine Anna! You think my life has been a piece of cake?" Harry was now shouting again.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for once?" she said to himas she tried to calm down.

"Your mother is a Riddle! You are..."

"I know who I am Harry. I don't like it either. But you don't understand," she got up to leave.

"Then explain it to me! If you're going to be this way, explain it!" Harry shouted as he stood up.

"Fine!" Anna shouted as she turned around, "My own mother tried to kill me! You happy?" Harry just sat back down. For the first time he didn't have a comeback for her.

"That's right. I didn't support the "family cause" so she tried to get rid of me. She did kill my brother though."Anna sat back down as she teared up again.

"Your brother?" Harry was confused, "I thought you said your mom and Sirius..."

"No, he's not Sirius' son. My mom was married for a short time. They got a divorce when she found out she was pregnant with me and then he turned against the dark side to escape being put into Azkaban. But one night she decided either we are going to be dark or dead. We liked the sound of dead. She killed my brother, but I lived," she said, now whispering and crying.

"How did she do it?" Harry said.

"I know you think that you're so special and all, but, just pull my hair back."Ann looked Harry straight in the eyes before turning around. Harry then pulled her hair back not quite sure what to expect. And there it was. He had never seen one before, well one that wasn't in the mirror. She had a lightning bolt scarexactly like the one onhis forehead there on the back of her neck.

"You mean your own mom did this to you?" He said as he rubbed his own scar.

"Yes, it bounced off of me and actually killed her, I guess it killed her because she wasn't as strong as...well, you know," Anna said with a sigh. "Harry does that make me a murderer?" she looked tohim all teary eyed.

"No, no not at all," Harry said shaking his head. He thenwent to give Anna a hug.

"All I remember is my mom lying across the room dead and me lying next to my dead brother.I was still even holding his hand," she said softly. "He's who's in my locket."Anna thenpulled out her little locket and opened it to reveal her brother to Harry. Inside was a picture of a boy of about 17 with black hair. He was smiling and waving. He reminded him of someone but before he could figure it out she closed the locket.

"Now you know the truth," she said as she broke out crying and ran up to the girls' dormitory. Harry decided to write Sirius another letter.

Harry sat down to write his letter he realized he had nothing to write. What was he going to say? _'Hi Sirius! I made your daughter cry and tell me the horrible truth of her past!'_? No. He couldn't do that so he stopped writing. He just sat there and thought. He just made the girl he likes cry, And then he realized, he likes her. He immediately thought of her smiling face, but then her crying face came up. He felt like a huge jerk. How could he do that to her? He decided that he wasn't going to think about it anymore. He just went to bed.


	5. You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

a/n: Thanks to people who review and read. You mean a lot. This will be the last chapter for awhile, since I'm going on vacation. I'll post a new one after I get back. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Harry went down to the Great Hall. He still felt horrible for last night. "Morning," he said somberly, "Has anyone seen Anna yet?"

"No, last night when I went to bed she was already in hers with the curtains pulled. It was like that this morning too," Hermione added, "I guess she is still there. What did you do to that poor girl Harry?" Harry was surprised. Hermione was actually concerned with Anna? No one saw Anna all day. And oddly enough no one asked about her. That is to say until potions.

"Does anyone know where Miss Black is today?" Snape asked his class. For a second Harry thought even Snape seemed concerned about Anna. That just made him feel worse. The man who cared about no one even seemed to care about her. He was going to tell Snape about the fight but luckily Lavender spoke for him.

"Professor," she chirped, "Last night her and Harry had a fight and..."

"Ah!" Snape smiled to himself, "Let's see and she's probably still in the bathroom crying over her breakup with Mr. Potter eh?"

"No Professor!" Parvati chimed in, "They were arguing about a riddle," she said in a confused tone. Snape's smile left his face and he looked at the confused Parvati.

"A riddle you say?" He questioned her. She shook her head yes. His glaze then moved over to Harry. "I want you to read the next chapter in your book! I expect 4 scrolls on Monday on my desk! I need to go speak with the Headmaster." With that Snape left.

"Now I'm in for it," Harry muttered to himself. But neither Snape nor Dumbledore confronted him on the issue.

No one saw Anna for another 2 days. She finally showed up in the middle of a double potions session, 3 days after her fight with Harry. She looked horrible. All her shine was gone. Her hair was greyer, her eyes greyer, and her complexion greyer. Her frame was completely emaciated. It didn't look like she bothered to do her hair or get dressed. She looked more like Sirius more than ever in this state, since she had the look of a stay at Azkaban. Just looking at her made Harry feel even worse.

"Miss Black you are three days and 35 minutes late," Snape said without even looking up from his desk. She just stood there in front of his desk waiting for instructions. Finally Snape looked up. Even his heart sank at the sight of her. "Take your seat," he said shooing her off. No points taken away? No detention? Not sent to Dumbledore? Nothing? Harry assumed it was out of pity. But everyone else was in shock.

"On second thought," Snape said looking back up, "Have you spoken with the Headmaster on your recent attendance?"

"No Sir, no I haven't," she said quietly.

"Then I suggest you go do that," Snape said as he sent her off to Dumbledore's office. She got up and gathered her few things. She took three steps and just fell. Everyone stood up to see what was going on. Both Snape and Harry ran to her.

"Potter!" Snape shouted over the ruckus, "Go and get Dumbledore." With that Snape just picked her up and took her to the Hospital Wing. Harry ran as fast as he could all the way to Dumbledore's office. When he got there he screamed 'Chocolate Frogs' at the top of his lungs. He was relieved that the password was the same. He ran into the office where he was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Harry? What's wrong?" he said in a curious tone.

"Anna showed up to potions," he was panting hard, "Snape sent her here but she fainted or something on her way out," he said, still trying hard to talk and catch his breath.

"Well we better get to the hospital wing then," Dumbledore said as he ushered Harry out the door.


End file.
